The Game
by horny-69
Summary: [TWINCEST]Sharpay and Ryan Evans have grown up together, but soon they may risk everything just to play The Game.
1. Chapter 1

**This A.N. is to basically warn anyone who was simply browsing for something to read. It's a story containing offensive, sexual situations and involves the pairing of Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans. Yes, this is a TWINCEST, and I don't want to recieve flames just because you find the ship disgusting. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T SHIP TWINCEST!**

* * *

They had grown up together. And this year had changed everything. Never for the better. Always for the worst.  
They were seventeen today. And tonight, the games would begin.  
However, Ryan Evans was not aware of this, as he stood beside his sister for the picture to be taken. There was always such a fuss every birthday, because they shared it. But Ryan had this idea his mother and father (especially their father) appreciated his sister more than him. How could they not?  
The photographer bent down once again, and Sharpay beamed at the camera, pouting her lips, and teasing her long blonde hair.  
Ryan just smiled, and it was clear Sharpay was the bell of the ball.  
"My little strawberry!" Mr. Evans boomed – he was blonde, too, like their mother but was balding slowly over the years. Fortunately, high metabolisms were inherited from their father, and they had not got the rounder shape of their mother, which she was constantly thinning down to her own perfection.  
Sharpay laughed, jumping up and down, in her red gown – tight around her chest (she said) but still the most amazing and expensive (Mr. Evans said) dress she could buy.  
Mr. Evans could her in a tight hug around her waist. She was Daddy's little girl, and always will be, despite every credit card she exceeded, or speeding tickets she received over Spring Break.  
He slapped Ryan between the shoulder blades, and gave him a would-be affectionate look, but Ryan knew too well that this was Sharpay's night.  
Sharpay linked arms with Ryan and their proceeded into the dining room, where twenty of their father's closest friends already sat.  
The joined them, and the meal began. 

Thirty minutes into supper, Ryan became restless. All their father spoke about was work (he was a bank president), and Ryan could no longer consume his words. Things faded, and he could not see the point in listening to something he didn't care about. Sharpay distinctly rolled her eyes, and many guests noticed with a chuckle. Mr. Evans began to laugh again, saying loudly: "That's my little girl."  
Disgusted, and embarrassed, Ryan turned his head to Sharpay pleadingly. He wanted to leave.  
"Daddy, can we go to bed?" Sharpay offered, but she knew the answer. It was always the same answer.  
"Of course, sweet pea."  
Ryan stalked off, Sharpay right behind him, up the stairs to the lounge. Sharpay took of her stilettos – which had cut into her toes – and sighed tiredly.  
"I wish I could hate him too, you know."  
Ryan didn't realise it was Sharpay's own voice until he turned to look at her in the false glow of the television screen.  
"But he'd cut you off," Ryan added. He knew the story all too well; Sharpay, as she was the older twin, would inherit the trust fund Sharpay was promised. Ryan had been promised the company, which he'd never wanted in the first place.  
He wanted to be a performer; not a man in tight suits suffocating in his own boredom, and spending each day at meetings in cold, harsh skyscrapers. And Sharpay wouldn't even be there.  
Sharpay shrugged at Ryan half-heartedly, though he spotted tears in her eyes.  
"I hate this place. The people here."  
Ryan didn't like how she spoke at odd hours of the night. Ever since Gabriella became Minnie, she had doubted herself more, and kept distant to everyone else at school. Ryan followed her, though. He promised her he always would.  
"Don't say that," Ryan whispered. "What about me?"  
Sharpay simply stared at him, the TV ignored (_Scooby Doo_, and they didn't even like the show), and the dinner voices from downstairs far off and oblivious to their pain.  
"Do you want to play…a game?" She asked, moving closer to Ryan and turning a sly eye at him.  
Ryan didn't follow. The sorts of games teenagers played were either violent or stupid. He had no idea what she meant by 'games'. She hated anything to do with children nowadays.  
"Okay," he said in a small, nervous voice.  
Sharpay led him by the wrist to her bedroom, and they sat together on her bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking under such pressure.  
"You let me do anything to you, and not react, and you can do anything to me in the second round," she explained the rules with a hand on her brother's knee, and he felt himself begin to sweat under his suit.  
Ryan had noticed the way he felt in these situations lately – any bodily contact like brushing fingers or bumping elbows resulted in a flutter in his stomach, and a chill in his spine. It wasn't a natural feeling, for brothers to have.  
But he couldn't help it. He wanted to win this game.  
"Okay," he said again, his heart fluttering against his ribcage.  
Sharpay instantly pushed him lightly in the chest, and his head fell back onto her soft velvet pillow, and took of his hat with a single flick of her finger.  
What was she about to do? Ryan clutched the sheets at his sides, and waited.  
She removed his shoes, and leant close to his face. She lowered herself slowly to brush her lips against his collarbone. He flinched, before remembering the rules. He must lay still and take this in with ease.  
But this was near impossible with Sharpay.  
She moved her hands to his jacket, removed it (threw it aside with his belongings on the floor), and began to unbutton his shirt – and slowly, it was removed.  
She kissed his chest in a long line, all the way down to just above his belt.  
Ryan's stomach bucked involuntarily, and he heard himself whimper as Sharpay threw the shirt aside, and started on his pants.  
There was already a slight bulge in the fabric, and it began to strain more once she removed the belt and unbuttoned Ryan's pants, and lowered them past his knees.  
She seemed to smile more, and took the waistband of his boxers (they were striped blue, and were becoming more strained against the bulge) in her hands.  
She began to lower them, anticipating the moment, and Ryan cringed. This was probably the most humiliating moment in his life, because he had no idea whether his penis was the ideal size. He had no idea whether it was even normal.  
But as the boxers united with the pants below his knees, Sharpay smiled broadly, and looked down on his genitalia with glee.  
"Oh – _big boy! Big boy!_" Her voice was both patronizing and ravenous. She laid a finger slowly on Ryan's stomach, and slowly drew it along his penis and Ryan had a sudden sense of longing inside of him. He wanted this more than life itself.  
She was careful not to touch the tip, just to keep him waiting. It was obvious she was still in charge, and winning the game.  
She gave him a pouting look, asking if she could touch again.  
"Sharpay, please be careful," Ryan said pleadingly, just as Sharpay clutched the small sack below. She rubbed it between her palm and fingers, and Ryan groaned softly, sweat running down his forehead.  
The anticipation was killing him. He closed his eyes in the mixture of pain and pleasure, until he felt Sharpay's soft lips on his penis; slowly kissing along it like it was someone's hand.  
Ryan opened his eyes, just as Sharpay took his penis into her mouth, sharply sucking it. It was too intense to handle – Ryan could her himself yelling.  
"Oh, GOD! Sharpay, please – _please_ -!"  
She sucked harder, gliding him up and down in her mouth, savoring him with a mischievous grin. Ryan lifted his hand and rested it of her soft head, entwining her long bands with his fingers, pushing himself further into her.  
He was still yelling. He could barely hold on. The wet, and the warmth were overtaking him.  
"Sharpay – I think I'm gonna – I'm gonna -!"  
Sharpay slipped him out of her mouth, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, just as Ryan rolled over, not caring if she saw his rear end, and ejaculated, whimpering to himself with disappointment.  
Sharpay wasn't pleased. "You lost."  
Ryan, clutching himself, turned his head to the side to give her a sharp glare.  
"Get out of my room," she hissed, and pushed him off the bed with a sharp nudge.  
Ryan blew it. He'd lost the first round.

* * *

**Please review, as in - no flames because you don't agree with this pairing. I warned you clearly before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was happy to recieve absolutely NO flames! You guys are the best - and I'd like to thank the following people for their fabulous reviews:  
Shoelace22; charmarctravis; Zanessa; LucasGrabeel4ever; Zanessaluvr4eva91; xXKonoha NinjaXx; Kill Scott; Angel of the Starz.  
Anyway, I bring you this second installment as a little Valentine's present. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan spent the night in his own bed, in his own room, and remained there all the while, missing breakfast. He did not feel motivated to attend school that morning, having humiliated himself so badly last night.  
But he had to stick up for himself. What Sharpay had done was not fair at all.  
He sat bitterly opposite his school bag at his desk, refusing to tie on his shoes, or comb his hair. Because he was in such a foul mood, he ventured downstairs to pay back his sister, and he found her perched at the bench, slumber-clad (silk robe like a kimono) with her hair tied loosely in a knot, their mother at the blender, making her own breakfast.  
Sharpay had also been sucked into the lemon smoothie fad, except she added whipped cream and sugar, because she couldn't stand anything without it, and Ryan knew that as long as she would live, she could not stick to a diet.  
She didn't even need it, but she still avoided the fried foods at school, and Ryan usually did to join in and keep up, but today he was going to stick up for himself.  
Was it time for round two yet?  
She made no acknowledgement, until he finally said, "We're gonna be late for school."  
Sharpay was breezy and cold. She tilted her head up to the clock, and then slowly turned back to Ryan, one eyebrow delicately raised and carefree.  
"Oh, really? I'd better shower up then."  
She glided away, just before she murmured to Ryan as their mother was out of earshot, her head in the fridge, trying to find her Diet Coke to pack for lunch:  
"I'm going to go with Zeke to the mall after school. You can walk home."  
Ryan felt a spell of fury wash over him. "You are so out of line!"  
She turned her head back at him, her eyes flashing. "You lost. And I wouldn't want you around with me and Zeke. We're picking out something for my birthday."  
She stalked off, just as Ryan called after her, loud enough for their mother to hear, "You mean lingerie? Wow, that's different from the rainbow condoms he got you last week."  
He didn't smirk. He wasn't proud of what he said, and Sharpay showed no sign of reply, but she gave him one last fierce glance and disappeared.  
Ryan's mother hissed, "Ryan! Do not use that type of language in my house!"  
Ryan didn't reply. Usually he was the quiet, cooperative twin that was often ignored, but Sharpay had pushed him too far, and his plan had barely been formed.  
He wasn't about to do something totally evil to her, but mischievous and humiliating like she was last night. Little doses of torture would scare her.  
He crept up to Sharpay's room, pausing to watch the steam creep up from under her door, as she had surely started to shower, never bothering to turn the fan on, but Sharpay always did what she pleased in their home. Whatever she wanted to do to Ryan.  
He opened her bedroom door gingerly, the sound of running water far off in the en suite, and he slipped his hand on the drawer handle.  
In truth, Ryan had no knowledge of Sharpay's sex life. He suspected she was sleeping with Zeke, because at school he was always muttering to Chad and laughing loudly with his basketball friends in the cafeteria. It made Ryan feel sick, that she was seen as an object to him, when Ryan felt she was his whole world, no matter how hard things got.  
He opened the drawer, pulled out a pair of scissors from Sharpay's pink rhinestone-studded pencil case and began to snip away at the wispy little thongs, ruining them all with single swipes, cutting faster and faster, until he reached the bottom of the drawer and there were none left.  
And the whole time, Sharpay was washing obliviously in the next room.

* * *

Ryan was not proud of himself even then. They spent the day apart, particularly rare for such a pair like themselves. They hadn't fought like this for years. This was little kids' stuff, and yet Ryan was lowering himself to participate. Sharpay was missing anyway, probably skipping school with Zeke at the mall, so Ryan spent the day alone until he walked all the way home, beads of sweat prickling his forehead.  
He lifted the key to the door, but seconds later Sharpay appeared and opened the door before Ryan could do anything.  
Thinking she may strangle him, Ryan stepped back, but instead Sharpay flung her arms around him neck and cried.  
She was sobbing, clutching him desperately. Looking at her more closely, Ryan saw her hair was messed up, her make up smeared, but her bright eyes still beautifully intimidating.  
"I couldn't do it!" she wailed, as he pulled her inside, still holding her close. "I couldn't sleep with him!"  
Ryan, shocked, didn't say anything because he didn't _know _what to say to her. She was taking harsh breaths through her mouth, shivering, petrified.  
"I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to lie anymore!" she broke down again against Ryan's shoulder, howling.

* * *

How Ryan imagined sleeping with Sharpay was far different. It would be rough, torturous, like she was last night, full of lust, and no true love whatsoever.  
Sharpay calmed down after a bowl of ice cream (Ryan had nothing, and just watched her), before nagging him about her underwear.  
"Ryan, one of those was a diamante one…"  
Ryan nodded, almost with sympathy, but he still felt detached from the truth of it all; he had some serious issues at times. They were growing worse by the day.  
They sat together on the couch once more, only half-watching the TV, various characters blaring at them, yet distant and crackling. Inaudible shapes, like Ryan wished school was like, instead of frightening and annoying.  
Suddenly, it was as if they had nothing left to say. There was a tender silence between them, before Sharpay's mouth became closer to Ryan's. He was ready, with parted lips, for something strong and ravishing.  
It wasn't.  
Sharpay finally kissed him on the mouth, which she had never done before, a sort of climax in their relationship. To be more critical, it was soft like a virgin's kiss, brief and sweet, but Ryan raised a hand and tilted Sharpay's head back to his once she tried to turn away, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
Her tongue was sharp, with a passionate longing. She placed her hands on either side of his face and Ryan felt his eyes close.  
Sharpay gave a soft moan. What was she thinking? Probably the same as Ryan – this wasn't the right thing to do. This was so wrong, but they weren't like everyone else. This wasn't like the other messy relationships in families, brothers and sisters.  
They were different from everyone else. Ryan was different.  
They were embracing each other with a longing, something they had to satisfy. Before Ryan knew what was happening, he was lying on his bed, Sharpay straddling him and kissing his neck.  
She left the same little trail of kisses down his front, but starting with a strong kiss on his mouth, and less demanding.  
In no time, Ryan was in his boxers, sitting up and watching Sharpay slowly peel off her shirt, the bed bouncing as she tried to remain balanced.  
Her little bra left little to the imagination, her small ribs just jutting out and her full breasts the most graceful part of her body. Longing to touch her, Ryan sat level with Sharpay, tracing his finger down her bare shoulder, kissing her again and again on her small lips. She began to suck on his bottom lip, and at the same time, somehow taking Ryan's hand and placing it against her collarbone and slowly bringing it down to her breast.  
Ryan hesitated, not knowing how far they may actually go, and not sure if how far he wanted was allowed.  
"This is round two," Sharpay whispered, still holding his clammy hand, slowly easing it up from the bottom of the cup. He could feel her soft skin, barely inches from her nipple.  
Ryan felt himself stiffen beneath his boxers, letting out a slight groan. She was dominating him again; at least that's what he thought.  
But she wasn't.  
"I need you," she whispered, slowly dropping his hand (which he rested on Sharpay's waist), "I need you to follow the rules and let me stay with you."  
Ryan nodded silently, not taking his eyes off her as she motioned for him to unhook her bra. With some difficulty, he managed to release her.  
Kissing her again, he felt her nipples tingling against his chest, as Sharpay began to stroke his hair. She smirked suddenly, suddenly bumping the bulge in Ryan's boxers with her thigh.  
"You're keen," she murmured, giving his lip another long suck.  
They were still making out together; until Sharpay moved away to briefly remove her panties, before she slipped under the covers, completely naked.  
Disappointed he could yet see her this way, Ryan's eyes trailed about, waiting for permission to join.  
"Come on."  
He obeyed, his heart beating fast enough for anyone to hear, and crawled under the blankets beside her, sweating and self-conscious.  
He took off his boxers without looking down, sure he was ready.  
He was brave enough to straddle her, close to her entrance. He couldn't help but touch her there, just out of curiosity. Her stomach bucked in shock, and she gave a small laugh.  
"You have got to be kidding," she said, clutching his hand once he tried to escape. She guided his hand back to her entrance, to fondle her.  
Ryan slipped his index finger into her suddenly, making her buck again in surprise.  
He went further, then back and forth, teasing her, making her breathe faster and give another small moan. Honestly, he liked doing this.  
She grabbed his hand again, pulling it away. "Ryan, go for it."  
Ryan straddled her again, growing stiffer as she spread her legs, egging him on. He didn't dare look at her below the waist, but caressed her breast with a finger delicately.  
"Ryan."  
Understanding, he was inside of her in seconds. It felt strange and different, because he'd been waiting for this his whole life, and expected some degree of pain, but Sharpay was already slippery and hungry.  
She clutched Ryan's waist, breathing faster as he began to rock back and forth steadily.  
"Faster!"  
Her eyes screwed up, pleasure seeping from every pore of her body, Ryan riding her faster, entering further into her.  
They began to moan in unison, one-two, one-two, sweat beginning to trickle down Ryan's back and forehead.  
He went further, sure he could tear her, but amazingly, she began to moan louder and stronger, her eyes tight shut, her lips parted.  
They were heading to the climax. They were breathing faster, Sharpay moaning louder, and she wrapped her legs around Ryan's waist, as Ryan wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist, his head moving back and further just like his hips were rocking.  
Ryan hit the jackpot and felt himself grow warmer down below, just as Sharpay gave another moan, this time, amazingly, Ryan's name.  
"Ryan…_Ryan!"  
_Ryan ejaculated, suddenly exhausted and satisfied. He slipped out of her, breathing sharply, and Sharpay gave a small sigh, spent.  
She wrapped a single arm around his neck, giving him a small kiss on his sweaty cheek, as if to say, "You did good".  
Ryan was too tired to smile.

* * *

**Please review! You're all so sweet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, how ridiculously late am I?? It's been months. Thanks for the lovely reviews during the months I was gone. P  
Here's a quick chapter. I swear I'll be far quicker at updating in 2008. I swear.  
**

* * *

Ryan's sense of existence was now in the hands of his sister. Sharpay, the love of his life, did not show any outwards sign of their secret love making for some time.  
Ryan would wander the hallways each day silently, never bothering to acknowledge his peers. He was a loner again, and it was out of choice, not consequence.  
Disaster struck one afternoon two weeks after he slept with Sharpay. He managed to walk on his sister embracing Zeke in one of the Drama dressing rooms – they were kissing.  
Suddenly finding his sister with her eyes closed and mouth against Zeke's lips made Ryan feel instantly sick. Because of his constant day dreaming of their own private act a fortnight ago; Ryan was struck dumb and blinking furiously at the couple. It took them only a few seconds to realise they'd been caught.  
Zeke swore and let go of Sharpay, whom stared at her brother with a fierce spark in her eye. Ryan noticed her lips were smudged with lipstick and her shirt was unbuttoned more than halfway down. With her cleavage on show, Sharpay quickly clung her shirt together and turned away.  
"Ryan, go away," she snapped, her back turned to him, as Zeke and Ryan stared at one another.  
Ryan nodded sadly, his eyes stinging and said, "Yeah, sorry."  
He turned to leave, before Zeke cleared his throat and said, "Actually, I've got practice. So, I'll see you later, Sharpay."  
Sharpay spun around, an angry look still plastered across her face. She frowned at him, and said, "You're thinking about _basketball _right now?"  
Zeke gapped at her while Ryan stifled a laugh – despite his depression in mood lately, the distress upon Zeke's face amused him.  
Zeke departed, the door slamming behind him – the echo of the slam penetrated the silence between the siblings.  
"Why haven't you left?" She snapped, buttoning her shirt and gathering up her hair into a ponytail. She was sniffling as she packed her handbag up – it was her favourite pink one studded with diamante triangles – and with a pang, Ryan noticed a condom she placed inside the bag. Seeing his sister crying so hard while trying to keep herself together made Ryan want to die on the spot.  
"You back together with him?" Ryan yelled, and Sharpay jumped slightly at the sharpness of his voice. Ryan himself was surprised by how loud he'd been.  
Sharpay turned away to avoid looking at her brother's eyes. "So what if I am?"  
"Just answer the fucking question, Sharpay!"  
She turned, but her head drooped to the floor as her tears continued to fall.  
"No…yes. I don't know."  
Ryan clenched his fists and turned to leave, but Sharpay cried out as he reached for the door handle: "Please, Ry – don't go!"  
Ryan loosened his grip on the door handle and turned around slowly. Sharpay was on her knees, sobbing, her shoulders shaking.  
"I'm not like that. Please…please."  
Ryan swooped down and gathered her up in his arms, pulling her up to hold her against him. Sharpay sniffed, and bravely turned her head up to Ryan and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
Their lips were locked; Ryan snaked his fingers through Sharpay's long hair as her hands clung to the belt of his jeans. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, and matters were progressing to Ryan lifting Sharpay and placing her on the vanity. She pulled away from him unexpectedly as she said almost frantically: "Lock the door!"  
Ryan raced over to the door and locked it – what he couldn't understand was why it hadn't been locked earlier.  
"Zeke forgot," Sharpay answered, as if she'd read his mind. Ryan smiled and walked back over to her, resting his hands on her hips as they began to kiss once more. Sharpay gave a soft moan that left Ryan so ravenous he slid his hands up her skirt, lifting the garment, and tracing her panty line with his fingertips.  
"Are you okay?" Ryan whispered, as Sharpay leaned in to kiss Ryan's throat.  
"Always," she whispered, and for a moment paused to stroke his face with the back of her hand, a fond smile spread across her face. She guided his hands up her skirt once more to remove the undergarments, and let the wispy white thong fall to the floor. Ryan undid the fly of his jeans and was shortly inside her, pressing Sharpay against the mirror behind her.  
A moan escaped Sharpay's lips as Ryan rocked back and forth, and she briefly closed her eyes to savor the moment. It was as if they'd become one as they moaned in time before Ryan sharply came with a slight groan.  
He rode it out until they surfaced again. Beads of sweat clung to their foreheads as they separated to recover. Sharpay retrieved her thong while Ryan zipped up his jeans, running a shaking hand through his hair.  
"You're so adorable," Sharpay cooed, suddenly having the desire to ruffle his hair.  
"Thank you," Ryan said in a small voice.  
There was a brief silence while Sharpay stared at him. "What's wrong?"  
"You're usually not that…nice to me."  
Sharpay looked ashamed, and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."  
Sharpay curled up beside Ryan on the vanity, as Ryan put an arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on her head.  
"I was going to sleep with Zeke because I wanted to stop thinking about you."  
Taken aback, Ryan let go of Sharpay and lifted his body from the vanity, frowning.  
"What? It's true. I had to get rid of you somehow."  
"Right…and I suppose banging me just now constitutes going out with Zeke to cancel me out?"  
Sharpay frowned. "I'm not like that, Ry. We can't do this. We just…can't."  
Ryan marched over to her, and placed held her face up to his in his hands.  
"Sharpay. I don't care."  
"Ry –"  
"I don't care."  
Sharpay stared up at him, blinking. She kissed him softly.  
"Okay," she breathed, "Okay."

* * *

**Have a safe and happy time these holidays. I'll be updating shortly. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...I suddenly wrote another whole chapter yesterday, and I felt like I had to post it up straight away. P Enjoy.**

* * *

Now that they were lovers, Ryan and Sharpay spent every moment together secretly. Publicly, they smiled at one another more frequently and the only behaviour out of the norm was one day while walking down the halls of East High, the twins' fingers were entwined. Some people stared; thought it was a little unusual – but since when did the Evans kids behave completely normally?  
Sharpay continued to see Zeke – only so it could be seen there was nothing suspicious about her closeness with Ryan.  
Ryan would sit alone on his bed while Sharpay would go see a movie with Zeke; often their dates left Ryan seething, waiting for his sister to return only to punish her brutally and erotically. He would also frequently confiscate her belongings and she'd have to earn them back – once he stole her cell phone so Sharpay endured a whole hour of being tied to her bedpost naked while Ryan kissed and licked her entire body. Once he finally put her out of her misery and entered her, she immediately began screaming.  
Sharpay was into the traditional kind of romance – candles, chocolate and romantic dinners – but after some time it was clear Ryan would be easily bored by near prude conduct before sex.  
After a month and a half of special visits to one another's bedrooms, with locked doors and sleeping parents in the next room, Sharpay had an excellent idea Ryan couldn't refuse.

"We're going on a holiday," she announced, with a little twirl as she clapped her hands. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her; he was sure that her little dance moves in small skirts were now only for him to enjoy while he noticed she never twirled or pranced in front of Zeke anymore.  
"Where to, sweet pea?" Mr. Evans smiled at his little angel as she continued to grin vividly. "The club?"  
Sharpay shook her head, playing a silly game with her father like always while Ryan and Mrs. Evans stood on the sidelines; Mrs. Evans smiling while Ryan stayed silent.  
"Just up state. I've got a friend who just came back from Yale. She was so insistent."  
Any normal, intelligent parent would have instantly suspected something more than just a friendly visit, but Ryan and Sharpay's parents were so warped they would believe anything that came out of their daughter's mouth.  
Within two days, Ryan and Sharpay packed the car and retrieved one of Sharpay's many credit cards from Daddy. Ryan had not checked his sister's luggage for any clue to what was on the agenda and he supposed Sharpay wanted it to be a scandalous surprise.  
Once Sharpay's pink convertible had reversed out of the driveway and they'd left their neighborhood, Ryan turned his head to Sharpay.  
"So what are we _really_ doing? Who are we seeing?"  
"You think I planned something full-blown and sexual, just to please my brother?" Sharpay said, an eyebrow raised as she held the steering wheel and kept her eyes ahead.  
They were leaving town now and on the highway, the warm breeze on their faces and they traveled on. Sharpay was innocent enough for Ryan to not pry her any further. They stopped for lunch and were able to enjoy long, loving kisses under an umbrella outside a café. Ryan wished they could do this at home, and he was sure Sharpay did too; her kisses were near desperate. She had a thirst that needed quenching.  
They sat together in her convertible for some time just embracing, and Ryan caught Sharpay crying once or twice again.

They drove further on – and finally reached what looked like a near abandoned town with only one hotel in site. Its sign flashed and the pool was extremely dirty yet it was rank with bleach.  
"Let's not go swimming, then," Sharpay murmured, leading Ryan to their room by the hand. Ryan wondered if they were to spend the whole two days behind those walls, ordering food and watching TV with Sharpay's friend without an ounce of sex. Was this a holiday, or some kind of new torture Sharpay had discovered?  
After a few moments spent making out on the hard hotel bed, Ryan reached for the supple swells beneath Sharpay's shirt that were her warm breasts, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Ryan gave a groan as Sharpay slid off the bed and opened the door.  
Ryan straightened up at once seeing a tall girl with long dark hair was revealed on the other side. She smiled at Sharpay, hugging her tightly.  
"Ry, this is Jenna," Sharpay called to him, gesturing at the beauty. Jenna smiled and gave a small wave. Ryan rose from the bed and looked at her more closely: her small t-shirt clung to every curve. There was something innocent and equally sexy about her that made Ryan begin to sweat a little.  
Sharpay stared at them staring at one another, before clearing her throat. "So. I'll get some dinner. You guys want pizza?"  
Ryan nodded, still eyes still locked with Jenna. "Sure," they answered in unison, their voices distant.  
Sharpay left and Ryan realised he and Jenna were completely alone, and he hadn't said anything to her yet.  
"So…you're Jenna." It was the first thing he could think of to say – and it sounded more intelligent in his head.  
Jenna gave a small laugh. A sunny, forgiving laugh. "Yeah. And you're Ryan. Sharpay talks about you all the time."  
"She does?" Ryan stared at Jenna, before he realised Sharpay must talk about her family in New Mexico a lot with a long distance friend. "Of course. We're very close."  
He attempted a shrug and sat down with Jenna at the tiny table with two chairs, the little bowl of sugar packets near his arm.  
"So, are you, like, her boyfriend?"  
Ryan stayed silent for a moment. Jenna had no idea who he really was. "Well…I mean, kind of. Actually, not really."  
Ryan didn't think he could ever say with complete confidence that he was dating Sharpay. And he knew with all confidence Sharpay never would say he was her boyfriend.  
Jenna laughed again, before sighing. "It is so _hot_ here."  
She stretched, fanning her face with a delicate hand. The fabric of her t-shirt strained, and Ryan couldn't help staring. He looked away awkwardly but Jenna still saw the small smirk on his face.  
"What?" She dropped her hand and moved closer to Ryan, her head tilted towards him. "Do you want to make it hotter?"  
Ryan continued to stare at her. "What?"  
What did she mean? Why were suddenly all this dirty things playing in his head?  
Her innocence was quickly replaced with lust and slyness as she crept closer to Ryan in her seat. She looked him up and down, and Ryan was ready to awaken from his daydream.  
She was kissing him roughly, her tongue strong and cruelly dominating. She pressed her breasts into his chest and soon straddled him in his chair, and Ryan struggled to stay alive as they kissed furiously.  
They were kissing for some time before Jenna took off her tiny t-shirt to reveal two enormous breasts – Ryan almost felt it was unfair a guy like him got to see such things so close without even trying – this whole thing had to be a joke.  
She was grinding into him, pulling the back of his hair and sending sparks down Ryan's spine.  
There was a bang of their door and Ryan let Jenna go instantly. A pizza box slammed onto the rickety table and Sharpay stood before them with her hands on her hips.  
Ryan opened his mouth to explain, but Sharpay said something unexpected before he had a chance:  
"Jenna, I told you not to start straight away."  
Jenna sighed, slowly dismounting Ryan who still sat stunned in his chair.  
"You're scaring him, look."  
Sharpay looked Jenna up and down; Jenna was sweating more than before in her tiny bra and tight jeans. "It's okay, Ry."  
Jenna nodded. "I'm gay."  
Ryan stared from one girl to the other, before he yelled incredulously, _"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"_  
Sharpay frowned at Jenna again as she burst out laughing, her breasts shaking and dark hair bouncing.  
"I told her to maybe fire you up a little while I was gone."  
Ryan then looked at Jenna, who'd managed to stop laughing for a moment. "And you're gay?"  
Jenna nodded, before a fresh batch of giggles erupted.  
"Remember those summer camps I'd go to in junior high, Ry?"  
Ryan nodded at his sister while Jenna tried to stop her laughter.  
"I met Jenna on one of them."  
"In more ways than one!" Jenna cried, laughing once more. She covered her mouth in vain but could not stifle a giggle.  
Ryan thought that his eyebrows might disappear into his hairline. "You slept with her?"  
"It was just an outlet for me. But a very creative outlet," Sharpay explained with a nod, before she turned to Jenna and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Jenna's ear.  
"But Jenna was in love."  
Jenna nodded, for the first time seeming embarrassed.  
"Come on. Bed time," Sharpay said, changing the subject. She gave Ryan's wrist a tug and pulled him to his feet, and with her other hand, lead Jenna by the to the bed behind them.  
Sharpay began undressing Ryan. He put his arms in the air as she pulled his green t-shirt over his head, as Jenna began to pull down her jeans. Sharpay was pulling down Ryan's fly as Ryan steadied himself for what he thought could be the best sex he'd ever experience – a threesome with two beautiful girls, one of them being the love of his life. Sharpay quickly threw Ryan's jeans aside, began peeling off her tank top, and pulled down her white cotton skirt. The three teens were now in only underwear.  
She slid up beside Ryan and pulled down his boxers, her vision focused on him. She kissed him on the cheek which somewhat disappointed Ryan, and threw his underwear to the ground.  
"Baby, I've been torturing you. I want to make it up to you."  
She retrieved a condom from her suitcase and ripped it open, sliding it onto his manhood for him, stroking his hair gently as Jenna watched her longingly.  
Jenna couldn't help herself and removed her clothes, too but left Sharpay to undress herself. Sharpay then leaned into Jenna and clutched her left breast with one hand, caressing Jenna's cheek with the other and kissed her roughly. Ryan wasn't sure whether to be turned on or look forward more to his turn.  
He lay there watching the girls touch one another and kiss, before they broke apart and they came towards him, kissing and touching his naked body all over. Ryan did his best to pretend it was just Sharpay and he in the room, and focused his eyes on hers. She clung to his chest, pressing her warm body against his, nibbling his earlobe. Ryan rested a limp hand on the small of her back, and could feel Jenna slowly kissing him lower and lower until she was sucking his member. She was far more clumsy than Sharpay had ever been and Ryan took suddenly remember the first round of the game.  
Jenna was too much, and Ryan came suddenly. Jenna withdrew and swallowed quickly, trying to pull Sharpay off Ryan.  
Sharpay only let Ryan go once Jenna clung to her waist, pulling her back and rubbing Sharpay from behind with her warm pussy. Ryan couldn't believe that in just moments from being assaulted by Jenna, he was watching her do doggy style with his sister. Sharpay closed her eyes as Jenna did and began to moan.  
Ryan watched as Jenna grunted in time to Sharpay's moans, before Sharpay suddenly came. Ryan allowed his sister to recover while he tackled Jenna, pressing her into the hard bed and riding her while sucking on her long, swan-like neck.  
Jenna wrapped her legs around him as Ryan continued to thrust, growing harder and warmer below. While he was briefly out of her, he lay her down again beside Sharpay and suckled her breasts. She tasted sweet.  
He kissed her stomach, before riding her once more. Jenna was screaming and sweating, while Sharpay watched, and Ryan could see she was amazed.  
He slid out of her, before Sharpay gave him a small smile. It was not sly, but somewhat caring and encouraging.  
Sharpay pulled Jenna over to her, and straddled her. Jenna, sweating and barely recovered, looked taken aback yet pleased. Sharpay kissed Jenna with such passion, Ryan felt his own lips tingle as he watched Sharpay pleasure the brunette.  
Jenna reached for Sharpay's bag this time – and retrieved a plastic white object with a rubbery top. It seemed long and straight. Ryan watched as Sharpay quickly switched the vibrator on and slipped the dildo inside Jenna. The buzzing could not drown out Jenna's constant moaning. It only seemed to worsen as Sharpay kissed her once again, and then kneaded Jenna's breasts.  
She drove the object further into Jenna and Jenna cried out. She was screaming; Sharpay smiled mischievously as Jenna looked as if she were in pain.  
Jenna pulled herself away from Sharpay and lay down beside Ryan. He kissed her again, letting her fall quickly to sleep.  
In the moments before he joined her in slumber, Sharpay stroked Ryan's hair once more, brushing back his fringe and softly singing:  
_Blackbird fly…  
Into the light of a dark black night…_

_

* * *

_

**The song Sharpay is singing to Ryan is _Blackbird_ by The Beatles. I thoroughly recconmend the song - it's one of the most beautiful songs you'll ever hear.   
**


End file.
